


why'd you only call me when you're high?

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Pining, i guess, mentions of Perrie Edwards, so i won't put her in the characters list, they do drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis has the need to feel loved and needed and zayn can fulfill that for him. </p><p>there's just one condition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why'd you only call me when you're high?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there is any typos, it's rushed.

louis and zayn have an inseparable friendship.

even as kids, these two were together. causing trouble, breaking things, stealing from their mum's handbags. 

but now it's different.

it's 2 am. the city of london is still alive and louis, well.. maybe not. zayn had called about getting another stash of mary jane from his mate ant.

"louis," zayn's voice had rang through the phone, his accent doing that cute exaggerating thing lou liked, "ant got some, come over to my flat. perrie's not home but we can use the van."

ah, yes, the fluorescent green and orange mystery machine the two bought with all of their money they earned from the auto shop. 

louis agreed. why? because it's zayn. louis would do anything for zayn. he probably get on his knees and well.. thats something else.

so lou's trudged his way down the road to zayn's flat and climbed the fence and knocked four times on the sliding door. 

zayn slid it open, "come in, mate, i've already started." the raven haired boy chuckled, taking a drag of the blunt and handing it to louis.

the doncaster boy closed the door and settled himself on a plush chair, taking a slow drag and letting the smoke crawl down his throat.

"good?" zayn hummed, texting something to perrie.

the smoke swirled from his lips, "good." he licked his lips and handed it back, cocking his head slightly, “how are you and perrie?” louis asked, biting his lip.

zayn looked up and beamed, bringing an unsettling feeling over the other boy, “good actually. she’s like a mate i would bring over, not my wife and i love it.” he took another drag and laid down on his back, looking up at the man.

louis forces a smile and bites his lip once more and closed his eyes, letting the warmth of the toxic smoke caress his face.

after a few hours, zayn was out of it. blabbering on about ant and perrie and once in a while, he brushed his hand across louis’ knee and lou just chuckled and basked in the artificial attention zayn was giving him.

artificial? yes, because zayn wasn't an affectionate lad. to the opposite sex and other blokes, of course, but to louis, not at all.

to zayn, louis was seen as an off limits thing. unless they were high.

“when i’m high,” zayn explained one warm afternoon, “i don’t have feelings, you know? like, i do it because we both need some type of release. feelings make it too complicated.” 

and louis agreed but went home and drank his feelings.

because it was zayn who was off limits and louis wanted to feel loved and maybe louis let zayn put his hand in his trousers in the van. and maybe louis let zayn give him a sloppy hand job with lips trailing up his neck, the burn of his scruff sending louis to a whole new level. the feeling of lust and rage and want put into one.

all louis wants is to feel wanted. to feel the caress of hands against his warm skin at night. to feel the lips trail up his arm and whisper sweet nothings when he’s feeling insecure. this is what he wants.

but lou’s an outcast. he already having trouble getting the cute curly bloke’s number from the coffee shop.

louis doesn’t get high to feel the bliss of euphoria anymore. he gets high to feel the lust and to feel that someone needs him.

he’d do anything for zayn.

even if it means to break his own heart.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter (@samurotts) and tumblr (stopcalums). currently taking requests!


End file.
